Learning to Love
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: High School has just begun, but then, it seems that they have a new program! May Maple and Gary Oak were paired for an adventure of a lifetime, it will become something they'll never forget... I'm re-writing it
1. The Boys

May's Story

May walked down the street and she suddenly crashed into a cute white haired boy around a year older than her, "Sorry!" she muttered embarrassed and intrigued that he wasn't looking at where he was going. "S'okay" he told her grinning, "My name is Brendan. What about you?" May blushed and told him, "Mine's May." Brendan nodded and then he said, "Well got to go... What's your school's name?" May was caught off guard, "Umm... It's Petalburg High." Brendan flashed a cute grin at her, "Me too! See ya at school." Then he was gone. She blinked, That was weird. She thought. As May was walking toward the Petalburg Gym.

Brendan was trailing after her and was surprised when May went inside the Petalburg Gym, and a black haired midget came out and pestered May. 'So she's Norman's daughter... Interesting.' He thought. Brenden opened his Mac, stole some of the connection in the Gym thinking, 'The gym doesn't even have a password? That sucks' And then nudged Drew on MSN. **What?** came Drew's annoyed reply. **Well... I met this girl on the street...** Brendan began, **WAT?! YOU MET AND FELL IN LOVE WITH A BEGGAR?!** Drew wrote down, **NO!!!!!** Brendan quickly wrote, **She was Norman's daughter. She is one hot chick. Brunette, blue eyes, hot body, wears red clothes and she has a trusting attitude. I think you'll like her.** Drew's reply came 5 seconds later, **Wat's her name?** Brendan shook his head as he read it, **May Maples. She is in our school. Petal High.** Then suddenly, "Really, Brendan?!" Drew came out of the alley. Brendan turned around and sighed at Drew, "I'm going to your house, then I'll talk." Drew looked annoyed but nodded. Next time to get an excuse to get inside Drew's house, find new hot girls! Brendan grinned at Drew's back as he followed Drew to the 'rich' side of Petalburg City.

Drew grumbled to himself as he opened his houses' door, "Well, don't go into my sister's room. She'll kill you." Brendan nodded and thought about Cissy, Drew's sister. She seemed to have a different boyfriend every week, "Like sister, like brother..." Brendan smirked as he finished. Drew turned around quietly and in a dangerous voice said, "If you say one more thing about me or my sister's life, I will make sure your life will be a living hell for you." Brendan just yawned and said, "Are you listening or not?" Drew pointed to his chairs and told him, "Sit, then tell." Brendan smiled openly at Drew, "Maybe a glass of water and some bread would be nice before I start." Drew grinded his teeth and stomped to his kitchen. Brendan leaned back on his chair and thought, 'How easy to make Drew do stuff for you.' Drew was back with a tray, "Now?!" Brendan nodded and started, "So I was looking at my favourite pokemon shop when I crashed into the girl -May Maples- and she stepped back looking stunned and kept on saying sorry. Then I told her my name and she told me hers and then I left. I followed her to the Petalburg Gym and then Caroline -her mom- opened the door and a black haired midget went outside and annoyed her." Drew opened his mouth to interrupted Brendan carried on, "Norman came out last and carried the midget in and then after they were inside he closed the door." Drew looked at Brendan and asked him, "Did you manage to get a picture of her?" Brendan nodded slowly and show him May's face on his phone. Drew whistled and pronounced slowly, "She. Is. Hot." Brendan rolled his eyes and said, "Now do you want to talk?"

May sighed on her bed with her Torchic and Eevee at her right side, warming her up, 'Hmm... Brendan... First boy I met in Petal High... If all the boys were like that, I don't think I'll like that school. I hope I meet some nice boys.' She thought, "May!" May sat upright quickly, annoying her Torchic and Eevee, "May! If you don't come down now, you aren't allowed to go out for this week and next week!" May ran down the stairs to only crash into Max, "Sorry Max!" Then she ran to Caroline with Max complaining, "Mom! She bashed into me!" Caroline sighed and told him, "Be quiet for now, I'll punish her later." May then said, "What now?"

Gary walked down the alley and stopped on front of the Petalburg Gym, 'This is the fifth gym in Hoenn... Norman, Normal type trainer, Slakoth, Vigeroth and Slaking... Weak against Fighting Pokemon... Better use Umbreon, Nidorino and Electabuzz...' Just then a stunning brunette stormed outside of the gym muttering about groceries and her mom, "Stupid mom. Doesn't even go to buy her own food, sends a teen to buy GROCERIES?!" Then she saw Gary and blushed, she disappeared into a maze of roads a few seconds later, 'Poor girl, she needs to do chores for her mom. She is hot though...' He knocked on the Petalburg Gym's door and then a tall woman with orange hair, shooting out on top of her shoulders like lightning said, "Are you a challenger?" Gary nodded and asked, "Is Norman home?" She nodded and gestured him in, "Yes he is, but you need to wait, he's eating. You can join him though." Gary nodded as well and told her, "I would be privileged. By the way, I'm Gary Oak, I forgot to ask your name." Then woman smacked her head and exclaimed, "I totally forgot as well! I'm Caroline Maples. By chance are you Professor Samuel Oak's grandson?" Gary smirked slightly and said, "Yes I am. May I eat a bit? I haven't had lunch yet." Caroline nodded and showed him the way to the kitchen where a stomach-rumbling smell came out. A handsome black haired man was eating sandwiches and some juice, "Are you a challenger? Yes... You look familiar, do I know one of your relatives?" Norman asked. Gary nodded and said, "My grandfather is Professor Oak." A voice came out a doorway by Gary's right, "Really?! I've always wanted to meet him!" A short black haired boy with green eyes and glasses to big for him was speaking, "I'm Max Maples, Norman's son and May's sister." Gary recalled the brunette, "Is she a brunette with blue eyes, red clothes and a red bandanna?" Max nodded and said, "She's May. She should be home by now." Just then the bell rang, "I'm home!"

Brendan leaned back on his chair, "Satisfied now?" Drew nodded slowly, "I believe so..." Brendan sighed, "I'll take her to meet you then." Drew looked at him and said, "Really?" Brendan sighed again, "What choice do I have?" Drew smirked Brendan's signature smirk, "None" They looked at each other. "Cissy!" The two friends shouted, "What, loners?" Came Cissy's annoyed reply, "Do I need to baby-feed you two?" Then Brendan said, "No. We are going to walk around town. You need to stay in here..." They heard Cissy celebrate, then the door opened, "Really?! I would love it if you left! Now GET OUT!!!!!!!!" The beautiful dark brunette teen pointed to the main door. Drew sighed and then dragged Brendan outside, "She means it."

May froze, Why is HE here?!, she thought, not knowing that she dropped her one of her pokeballs. The pokeball went rolling towards Gary's feet and he picked it up, "What pokemon?" May was rustling through her head trying to remember how to speak, "M-my T-torchic..." Gary nodded, "Norman, can we battle now?" Norman said, "Wait for a bit more, would you? My pokemon is in the greenhouse. I need to find them again." Gary looked like he took too much sugar, "OK..." Norman looked at May, "You are the judge, May. The boy went off sick... You're the judge until he comes back." May nodded, "What terrain?" Gary was confused by May's words, "Terrain?" May nodded, "There are 4 main types of battle fields in this gym. Fire, Ice, Water and Grass. For fire, there is very hot sand, magma and a extremely hot pool of water. For ice, there is a very cold layer of ice, 20cm over water, freezing water and a snowy field. For water, there is a large lake surrounded by mud, strong lily-pads for pokemon to stand on and 2 meters under water there is a big rock. You can lift it if you do just the right thing. And finally for grass, there is a big field with long grass tall as your shoulders, marshy ground at one end, flat rocks on the right end of the field and there is a underground stream, just for this field." She finished with a twinkle of her eyes. Gary nodded and looked around for Norman, he was just coming back from a hidden corridor, "I guess she finished her speech?"

Gary nodded thinking, 'OMG she is so cute when she talks.' Then he asked, "Are we starting yet?" Norman stretched a bit and said, "So have you decided your terrain?" Gary was thinking, 'Hmm....' "How about the Grass?" Norman grinned slightly and nodded. May was gone from sight and then he heard a soft whirling and clanking in a field. Gary lifted an eyebrow and Norman nodded, "She's changing it." Gary then went to where the sound came with Norman and Max followed him, then he stopped so suddenly Max hit Gary's back with a loud thud, "That's the gym?" His voice echoed, "gym, ym, m, m..." Max nodded and straightened his glasses, looking annoyed. May was sitting on a tall platform singing a chorus that sounded oddly familiar with A-Teen's 'Upside Down', "Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling, inside out, stranger to this feeling, got no clue, what I should do, I'll go crazy if I can't be next to you...." Gary looked at May to find she was looking at him as well and she blushed looking away. Gary smirked and went to the right side of the battle field, "All challengers must use 3 pokemon for the battle, the leader is not allowed to substitute their pokemon but the challenger is. There is no time limit for this battle. Let the battle begin!" May said.

Brendan dragged Drew all the way back to the gym, "I'll introduce you two together. Be nice!" He warned Drew, Drew smirked in a way that annoyed Brendan, "Of course, I'll be. Don't I always?


	2. May's First Date?

Silver-Cat26: Sorry for not putting the battle. I was too lazy to do it. Would anyone here like to do the disclaimers?

Max: Me! Me!

Silver-Cat26: Fine. Make it short as you are.

Max: That's mean! Anyway, everything here doesn't belong to Silver-Cat26 but to the Pokémon Company and the others

--------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan sighed and knocked on the door three times. The boys heard it ring through the house; there was no answer, _That's weird_, "Hello?" Brendan shouted, "Anyone there?" Drew sighed and pushed Brendan aside and opened the door. It was unlocked. Drew went in without hesitation and asked Brendan, "Where are they?" Brendan said, "No idea. Wait… Try the gym!" Drew nodded and went to the very end of the house and peeked into the crack of the door, he turned pale, "What is it Drew?" Brendan asked. Drew whispered, "Gary."

Finally May signaled that the match was over, Gary was exhausted and said, "Vigeroth is unable to battle The winner is Gary Oak from Pallet Town." Norman grinned at Gary and opened his palm, "Here is the Balance Badge, that you deserve. Take it." Gary's fingers curled around it, "Thank you, Norman. I know I'm not supposed to intrude, but does May go to Petalburg High?" Norman looked surprised but nodded, Gary smiled and said, "I thank you for the hospitality and kindness you showed to me and for the battle." Then he left narrowly missing Drew and Brendan. The boys sighed and went outside straight after Gary.

May went straight to her room, to her diary, to write. _Dear Diary, I know it's too early to be writing right now, but I think that I've found a perfect match for me… His name is Gary and he has the most handsome face I've ever seen. His eyes are like the sea, deep and dark blue. His face perfect and looks like an angel…_ May then went up and then the doorbell rang. May ran to it and saw Brendan and Drew outside of it, "Oh. Hi Brendan. Who's that?" She could see Drew's jaw falling, "That's Drew. Could you come out tonight?" Brendan asked hopefully, "I think so…" May spoke then she saw a boy in blue and a boy in green.

Brendan looked over his shoulder and groaned, Ash and Richie coming to steal the prize. Drew saw what he saw and said, "I'll talk to them." Brendan nodded and went to face May and forgot that her face made everything in his head go away. Her smooth brow, the pink full lips, the long-lashes and finally the glittering sapphire sea, her eyes, so deep he felt himself nearly drowning in them, "So can you come May?" May looked uncertain but still managed to look like a goddess, "I have to ask my mom…" Brendan cursed her parents internally, "I'll wait for your answer." May nodded and went back in. Then he heard shouting in the distance and saw Drew shouting with Ash, "WHY CAN'T YOU STAY AWAY FROM THIS FREAKING GYM?!" Ash shouted back, "BECAUSE WE WANT A FREAKING GYM BADGE, MIDGET!!!"

Gary was happier than he had ever been since coming to Petalburg. Day –His sister, Daisy May- went to the door before Gary even reached the doorway, she was making out with a brunette boy –A/N I just made him up. I couldn't think anyone up- Day then saw Gary and then stopped and blushed and went inside. The boy went to his car with a pink face, Gary sighed and went to his room, and opened his Mac Pro. He nudged Paul. '**Wat now Playboy?'** Paul wrote down. '**New gal coming to Petal High. Name's May Maples. She is hot.**' Paul sent a video chat to him and he accepted, "Really?" Paul asked chuckling, Gary nodded and said "I think you should meet her." Paul looked at Gary carefully, "What score out of hundred would you give her?" Gary thought for a while, "Around 90-100… She would be a hundred but Brendan and Drew are hanging around her now…" Paul nodded and said, "I'll go to your house if that OK. I'm coming now. Get some burgers ready. Mom's starving me." Gary laughed and left his computer to the charger, "Day! I want some burgers!" Day grumbled and he heard the grill turn on.

May went to Caroline and asked, "Can I go out tonight?" Caroline nodded and said, "With who?" May was saying, "Some friends and a few boys…" Caroline nodded again absent-mindedly and May went back to Brendan, "It seems that I can…" Brendan grinned and said, "I'll meet 'cha at the park then!" Then suddenly he pecked her cheek, and he disappeared.

Drew glared at Brendan as he kissed May's cheek. He saw May blush, and he waited for Brendan to come to him smirking, "Brendan… I'm now your competition for May…" Brendan nodded and said, "No hard feelings if one of us gets her?"


	3. The First Day of Eternal Annoyance

Silver-Cat26: Hi again! Drew and Brendan now have a surprise coming towards them!!! Read on to find out!

Drew: What?! DAMN!

Brendan: What is it???

Gary: Missed me anyone?

Drew, Brendan, Ash, Richie: DAMN!!!!!

Drew: How did you two get here?

Silver-Cat26: … Umm… Let's go back to the story…

May looked over her clothes to choose one of them, out of 27 of them, only 3 were left. A baby-blue short-sleeved shirt with red leggings that went up to her knees, a pink strapless shirt with green shorts and finally, a sleeveless white shirt outlined in orange and a sky-blue mini-skirt. She chose the white shirt with the blue skirt, _That's the best one, I guess…_ She thought, _Now for the shoes…_ She walked up to her shoe cabinet and flung open the doors, inside were hundreds and hundreds of shoes, but only one caught her eyes. It was a sea-blue pair of high-heels that strapped on the leg by a simple, yet elegant strip of blue leather, _Perfect!_

Drew scowled over his page, "Damn! Can't even concentrate on my homework… Brendan… I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!" Cissy shouted at him, "If you are going to shout, GO OUTSIDE!!!!" Drew grinned and said, "Who's talking now? You're screaming as well!" He heard an audible sigh and he walked outside with his pokeballs and a bag.

Brendan smiled and leaned back on his chair, _Poor Drew,_ he smirked with an evil grin, then he looked at his clock, "SHIT!!!!" He was late, yet again. As he ran to the park, he saw May sitting there under a maple tree that was blowing down leaves slowly, making the atmosphere romantic. The sunset made her skin glow, her hair waved in the breeze and her eyes were closed, welcoming the wind. He sighed and slowed to a walk to go to May, "There you are!" May stood up with an annoyed expression, "I thought you had forgotten the promise!" Brendan smirked, _How can I forget with such a cute girl?_, He thought while towing her to a restaurant, "What the?!" May said, her beautiful sapphire eyes widening, "Are you taking me THERE?!"

May was surprised she had never, ever had a boy take her to dinner, apart from her dad and brother, "A-are you sure?" May asked. Brendan nodded laughing at her surprised face, "I'm paying." May gulped and kept silent in her head, _Be careful Brendan… I am full of surprises…_, May followed Brendan to a private room and picked the menu and ordered around 3 plates of food. Brendan looked unsure, "Can you really eat that much?" May grinned, silencing him, "Yes, I hope you have enough money." She teasingly added.

Gary walked down the road to the house he rented, _Tomorrow's the first day of school…Better get an early night…_, And he went into his room. His pokemon were scattered around the house, his Blastoise was in the pool, that was in the backyard, his Umbreon was snoozing on his bed, the huge electric type, (A/N I forgot the name) was re-charging his iPod and Mac. Gary welcomed this homely sight and picked up the Umbreon, "You like this bed, don't you?" Umbreon gave an annoyed, but happy growl at Gary. Gary laughed and went into his bed to sleep.

Brendan was short on money by the end of the 'May's feast' He saw May smile her mischievous smile, "I'm always full of surprises." Then she went into her house. Brendan was disappointed, but he went to his house anyway to see Drew sitting on _his_ couch smirking like it was his home, "What do you want, Drew?" Drew just said, "How was the dinner, Brendan?" Brendan grimaced, "Bad. She eats a hell lot." Drew laughed and went serious straight away, "Gary's back." Brendan cursed, "I thought he went back to Kanto!" Drew shook his head, "He just went to visit an old friend somewhere nearby."

May woke up to a bright sunny morning to realise it was the first day of school; she ran to the wardrobe and took out a white shirt with a blue-black skirt. She dressed quickly, packed up her things and took 2 sandwiched for breakfast, "Love you mom!" She shouted over her shoulder but before Caroline could reply May was gone on her bike.

Drew shut down his alarm and walked to his closet, _I've always hated these uniforms… Could ask Jimmy to do something about it…_, (A/N Jimmy's dad is the principle of the school.) Drew then dressed and walked to the dining room to see pancakes, _At least I have good food before I leave…_, He ate slowly, thinking about how to get May's heart when a niggling thought reminded him of Gary, the oh-so-perfect grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, with his spiky copper hair, his ocean-blue eyes and his smooth speech, when he made himself feel better by thinking, _If his eyes are ocean-blue, aren't they supposed to be polluted?_, chuckling to himself, he climbed into his car.

Brendan woke up with vivid dreams of kissing May, _OMG, what was I dreaming???_, Then he remembered flashes, a girl bending towards him, a sweet scent wrapping around him, a soft smile on a familiar perfect face, _May…_, He thought.

Max snickered as he saw May nearly fall off her bike in her haste, "Max!" His mom called, "Are you going to school or what?" Max nodded thinking of beating Natalie again in the 'Pokemon Knowledge Test' He blushed thinking of Cyndi, "Max? Are you actually blushing???" His face went blank straight away and looked at Caroline, "I'll go to school now, Mom." Then he went to the school bus line, the last one person going into the bus.

Gary put on his clothes and his books into his bag, _Do I have to go to school???_ He thought despairingly. He ran to school, knowing that he would be late if he stayed in his home for longer.

May parked her bike and went to the reception, "Is there something that I need?" The lady there asked, "Name?" "May. May Maples." The woman looked at the screen, "Locker 260, Floor 2, Home-room H54. And here is your schedule." While she talked to May, a line of newcomers appeared behind May. May thanked the receptionist and went to her locker; a unfamiliar voice came from behind her, "Are you Maples?" May turned around to see the boy in blue with the pikachu looking at her, "I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum, and this here is my little pal, Pikachu." His pikachu's ear twitched and Ash knew who was coming, "The boy coming right now is called Richie. He's also got a pikachu, but it's called Sparky."

Silver-Cat26: Sorry for not exactly finishing this chapter but I worked all of yesterday and today just to make this story. Not much of a cliffhanger isn't it?

Drew: Nope! Not at all.

May: Shut up! You're just jealous that you are not the main character aren't you?

Brendan: *Smirking* I totally agree with May.

Drew: Traitor!

Silver-Cat26: *Sweat-drop* Uhh… Try not to fight please!


	4. New Friends?

Me: I hope you've enjoyed the story until now. Most of the main boy characters have met May and fallen in love. Will Paul, Rudy fall as well?

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Richie smiled nervously as Ash pushed him towards May, "May, this is who I was talking about. Richie meet May Maples. May meet Richie Sparks. Now greet and be happy. Gee tee gee! See ya!" May smiled at Richie and said, "Hi!" Richie grinning weakly and stuttered, "H-hi!" May grinned and said weakly, "So… Um… What should we talk about-" *RING!!!* "Damn." Richie swore. The two teens ran to their lockers and got their stuff out and raced to there classes.

Dawn sighed as she filed her nails waiting for everyone to come. Her attention was captured when an unfamiliar girl walked into the class with a nervous look on her face. Dawn walked to her and said, "What's your name?" The girl blinked at her and stuttered, "Umm… M-may." Dawn smiled and replied happily, "I'm Dawn! Dawn Bluenight!" May smiled even brighter, "My full name's, May Maples. Nice to meet you!" Dawn laughed and the day passed quickly into the afternoon. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone in the class stood up and ran for their lunch break. May sighed and said to Dawn, "So they always do that?" Dawn nodded and walked with her new friend to the cafeteria.

May smiled softly as Dawn gestured at the rowdy cafeteria, "Welcome to Pallet High. Oh, my friends are there… Misty, Ash, Paul, Richie and… Where is he? Rudy!" As Dawn pointed at a table, May cocked her head to one side and her eyes widened as she saw a handsome boy with soft brunette hair and dark green eyes. She pointed at him and looked at Dawn. She nodded and said, "Rudy Trovita. One of the hottest boys in the school, top athlete, smart, everything a girl wants. Apart from big-headedness." May frowned a bit, "Meaning playboy?" Dawn nodded slowly, her eyes looking at Paul. May chuckled, "So Dawn has a crush on Paul?" Dawn blushed and said, "NO!" Then the entire group of Dawn's friends noticed them. An orange haired girl walked to them and said, "What's up Dawn?" Then she realized that May was with her, "She new?"

Dawn grinned and said, "May Maples. New girl of this school, great clothes, stylistic, smart, dunno about athletic skills but she looks like she does a lot of sports and… she's pretty!" May stared at Dawn and thought about how she knew about all this. Dawn forgot that May didn't know Misty, "Oh right! This is Misty Waterflower. Misty, this is-" "Yes I know, it's May Maples. New girl of this school, great clothes, stylistic, smart, dunno about athletic skills but she looks like she does a lot of sports and she's pretty." Misty said sarcastically.

Ash watched Misty talk to Dawn and realized how beautiful she looked, her orange hair waving gently on her back, her full lips opening and closing, her eyes sparkling blue in the sunlight- "Ash!" Richie called poking at Ash's head, "Did you forget all about you're food-" Ash began shoveling his food into his mouth, "Noh!" He said, his cheeks bulging with pizza. Richie's eyes brightened, "So… I heard you like Misty?" Ash blushed, swallowing his food and countered, "And I heard you like May." Richie blushed a deep pink, "I-I do not!" "Oh yes you do!" Ash taunted when a voice behind him drawled, "Hello Ashy-boy."

Gary smirked as Ash turned slowly, "Gary Oak." Ash said, "I thought you were in Johto." "Well I'm not so… Here I am…" His eyes went to the girls, "Oh no you don't!" Ash said, "You are **not** getting any of those girls." Paul glanced up, "Oh. Hi Gary." Gary nodded at Paul and looked around. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Which one's your girl?" Paul froze, his eyes bulging, "Uh-" Gary laughed, "I already know! Dawn right?" The blunette girl turned her head and stared at Gary, "Who are you?"

May froze as she heard a familiar voice say, "Gary Oak." She turned her head and saw him, standing there looking like perfection. She blushed and turned to look at Misty, who was looking accusingly at May, "You like him." She said it as a statement, not a question. May shook her head, "I do not!" She spoke a bit too loudly, since Gary looked at her. He grinned and said, "Hello, May."

Drew walked into the refectory, only to see Gary _already_ talking to May. He could also see Rudy grinning as he walked to the young girl. He gritted his teeth and dragged Brendan, protesting, toward the table, "Is this table a gather place or what?!" Dawn complained. Drew sighed and slapped his forehead, 'Never. **Never**, get Dawn to complain.' He thought. He walked up to May and rudely pushed Gary out of the way, "Remember me, May?" She nodded, "Yeah… I think. Aren't you Draw? No… Drew! Right! Hi Drew!"

Brendan was standing there, blushing like mad. He could feel his bandana slipping down on his forehead, but he couldn't reach up to put it back in place, "Brendan! Did you manage to replace all your money?" May suddenly asked. Brendan shook his head, finally pushing his bandana to his snowy hair. He nodded and managed to squeak out, "Yeah." May smiled at him and went back to talk to Drew about… Contests? Brendan hissed and turned his face away and saw… Melody Whistle. His face lit up and he called, "Melody!" Brendan began to run to her, the girl looked up and waved, "B-Boy!" He laughed and sat down next to her, "It's been like… 2 years seen I last saw you! How've you been?"

May grinned as she saw Brendan run to a pretty brunette girl that she didn't know. Dawn leaned to her ear and whispered, "That's Melody Whistle. Excellent ocarina-ist. Not so athletic and more into creative activities." May nodded and said, "So… I think Brendan likes her or something." Dawn stared at the two chatting old friends. She nodded saying, "Flushed cheeks… Talking a lot… Almost holding hands… Brendan's got two crushes."


	5. A Kiss

Previously on Untitled

"_Brendan's got two crushes."_

Now…

"What?!" May almost yelled, "You have to tell me!" Dawn sighed, "Are you that dense?" May didn't think when she said, "Of course I am- What the hell did I just say?!" Dawn began to laugh, "That has got to be one of the most stupidest things I've ever heard! Brendan likes Melody and-" Just then a loud bang rang through the refectory. May spun around and saw Melody and Brendan… On the floor making out?! "What the frig is wrong with the world?!" Drew yelled. May whispered to the nearest person to her –which was Gary- "What just happened?" Gary laughed, "Brendan fell over his feet as the two were standing up and fell on Melody. He twisted around so that she wouldn't hit the floor and ended up like-" "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Brendan yelled, his face fully red.

**What**** actually happened… Melody's POV (sort of)**

Melody smiled as Brendan told her about what happened to him three weeks ago, "And then it's like, he flew off the boat!" He exaggerated it by showing it with his hand. She laughed and said, "That must have been hilarious! What happened next- Oh crap." She looked at her watch, "I have to go to the meeting. See ya!" Just as she got up, Brendan stood up too quickly and she bumped into him. The force of her standing up accelerated the power of her crash and sent them both falling. Brendan grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling on the floor and as they crashed on the floor, her face was _conveniently_ directly on top of his. Her head went down and their lips met.

Drew went over to Brendan and said, "Are you sure?" While Misty grinned at Melody, "Was it good?" Melody gasped and protested, "What the hell, Mist?!" Brendan blushed even darker, "Drew, you suck." Drew laughed, "I know, but since I'm better then you… You suck even harder." Brendan's face morphed into a grimace, "You're sick." "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Drew almost yelled. Misty smiled sweetly at her friend, "I know. Was it nice?" Melody turned pink and whispered, "It was… Great." Misty burst out laughing, "Wait till Dawn hears about this!" She ran off with Melody chasing her. Brendan sighed, "What will I do?" Drew understood what Brendan wanted to say, "Leave May for me." Brendan eyed his best friend, "I'd rather have Richie be with her than you." Drew gasped like a girl, "I thought you were my friend!" Brendan shrugged, "My opinion." Drew mumbled something about friends stabbing you in the back when you didn't notice.

Dawn began to bounce up and down, "What did she say?!" She yelled at Misty who was hiding behind May as Melody was threatening her with detentions. (Forgot to mention… She's a prefect) Misty glared at her blunette friend and said, "She said it was-" "SHUT UP, MISTY!" Melody yelled. May giggled and pulled away from Misty's grip, "I'll bet a weeks of detention that she said it was nice." Melody turned her glare from Misty to May, "Well… You've guessed…" Dawn shoved her face on front of Melody's, "Yes?" Melody pushed her playfully, "It was right…"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Liked it? Please REVIEW! Sorry it was very short, **AND PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAV MAY SHIPPING!**

**Boys that are available…**

Gary – Brunetteshipping

Drew - Contestshipping

Richie – AdvanceCloneShipping (I just found this on a very useful web)

Rudy – IslandGymShipping (Made it up… If you have better ideas, PM me!)


	6. Admitting Defeat?

So right now, the votes are:

Brunetteshipping: 1

Contestshipping: 2

Advancecloneshipping: 0

Islandgymshipping: 0

Slight BrunetteShipping!

Major ContestShipping!

BTW pokemon are finally back!

OOC-ness in this story! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

May giggled, "Was it really?"

Melody flushed even darker as she heard what May ask, "… Sort of…"

A hand went on May's shoulder, "May I borrow you, May?" A silky voice asked her.

May blushed as she realised it was Gary. She glared at Melody and Dawn and sighed as Misty glared back.

She nodded and went with Gary somewhere.

Misty pouted, "Why does she even like that bas-"

"Mist! I need help with my homework…" Ash called.

Misty sighed and said, "Come to my house… After school. Girl's night."

The other girls smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

***With May…***

May asked Gary, "Why are we here?"

Gary shrugged, "Got bored with the idiots… 'specially Ashy-boy."

May smirked, "So why not go alone?"

Gary flushed, "Uh…"

May laughed, "Don't worry, what 'cha want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." May murmured.

Then he blinked, walking to her and kissed her cheek.

"See ya." Gary smirked.

He then walked away, his hand raised in the air.

May lifted her hand to touch her cheek and blushed slightly.

***With Drew…***

Drew sighed, sitting down, trying not to feel the intimate atmosphere of the couple on front of him.

Brendan was nuzzling his head in Melody's neck and murmured something.

Drew gagged and made sure that Melody could see him.

The brunette girl just giggled and mouthed, "You're just jealous."

The chartreuse haired boy pouted and walked away, flicking his hair, making two fan girls faint.

*After boring classes…*

May yelled to Misty, "I'M GOING TO TRAIN MY POKEMON!"

Then she ran out of school, as soon as she reached her house, she dumped her bag and ruffled Max's hair, "See ya!"

May giggled as she threw her pokeball in the air and-

_THUD!_

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill someone- Oh. It's you."

May sighed, why did _Drew_ have to be here?

He had a bruise welling up on his forehead.

"Blaze!"

May then realised her Blaziken standing next to her, "Oh. Hi?"

"… _Why's he here?_"

May shrugged, "To annoy the hell outta me?"

Drew grinned, "Partially."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?"

Drew froze, his face burning a bright red.

"Er… No."

May shrugged, "Oh well… Leave."

Drew cocked his head, "Why?"

"'Cause you might steal my moves! DUH!"

Drew sniggered, "Why would I steal anything from _you_?!"

May pouted, "'Cause you will."

Drew shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

May glared at the chartreuse haired boy and turned around, "Blaziken, use Fire Blast with Blaze Kick."

The firebird jumped high in the air and shot out a large cloud of flames and shot through the swirling vortex with a flaming leg, "Brick Break and Shadow Claw!"

A claw turned white-blue and it slashed through the flames, then the trailing flames darkened into shadows.

"Now… Overheat!"

Blaziken charged up a powerful blast of energy and it was shot into the shadow flames.

There was an explosion and the wind blew on the bird's feathers.

It was majestic.

Drew's mouth was wide open as he watched the display.

His mind raced to memorise what she had done then froze.

He had said that he wouldn't copy her ideas…

Oh, screw it!

He smirked and thought about how he could adapt those moves into Roserade's attacks.

For the beginning two he could use Magical Leaf and Night Scythe (made it up)

For the next two he could use Giga Drain and Dark Pulse.

The last attack he could use Solarbeam.

He watched May throw out her next pokemon, Milotic.

His jaw dropped as the beautiful serpent pokemon flicked its tail and glitter beautifully in the sunlight.

"Hydro Twister!"

A Twister attack came out of the Milotic's tail, but it wasn't made of wind.

It was made of water.

"Now dive into it and Safeguard!"

The water serpent dove into the Twister and it glowed a stunning emerald green, making the water shimmer sea-green.

"Use Water Pulse!"

The water around Milotic flew out and created a water orb around it.

"Psychic and Aurora Beam!"

The sea-green glow of the water faded into a sunset lavender colour and created shapes.

Then it suddenly froze.

Ice spiralled out from a part of the water crystal and surrounded the Milotic.

"Surf!"

It exploded.

Shards of frozen water shot out everywhere, shimmering in the sun.

Drew admitted defeat.

He could never top that.


	7. The Contest

So right now, the votes are:

**Brunetteshipping: 5**

**Contestshipping: 3**

**Advancecloneshipping (RichieXMay): 0**

**Islandgymshipping (RudyXMay): 0**

The voting will finish on the 9th chapter, so please, please cast your votes! (You can only vote twice… And not the same shipping!)

**OOC-ness in this story! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**** AND ALSO, SOME MOVES WILL BE MADE UP!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Today is the first day of Pallet High's Contest!"

Cheers rang through the stagw.

The emcee, Marina, raise her pokeball, "I'll start the competition but I won't be competing and I hope you guys have great luck!"

The pokeball flew into the air and whistled.

A flash of bright light emitted from the ball and something came out.

"Leafeon!"

It was the grass evolution of Eevee.

Marina smiled and said, "Now, Autumn, use Synthesis and Solar Beam!"

The grass-type drew in solar energy and grass energy, then released it, the Synthesis making the Solar Beam more powerful.

"Now, use Sweet Scent with Aromatherapy!"

Sweet smells of roses and the relaxing scent of the Aromatherapy made the crowd drowsy.

A grin flashed on Marina's face, "Now, use your Leaf Storm."

Leaves appeared from nowhere and suddenly wind began to blow.

Autumn's eyes were a hazy purple.

"Petal Dance."

Petals flew into the Leaf Storm, creating a simple yet stunning background of an autumn leaf fall.

The judges smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Excellent start to this year's Pallet High's Contest!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Mr. Sukizo remarked, "Remarkable!"

Mr. Contesta said, "I loved the way you used the Aromatherapy to make the autumn scent!"

***In the waiting room…***

"May?"

The brunette girl turned and smiled.

It was Dawn.

"Nervous?" May asked.

Dawn smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"You'll do great! I know this."

Dawn grinned, "You're right! I have to swallow this up-"

"You remember our very own representative for the Kanto High School Grand Festival last year? And now, it's May Maples' turn!"

Cheers rang through the gym as May waved at her friends.

"Go, Milotic!"

A beautiful serpent pokemon came out of its enclosure and crooned its name.

"Hydro Twister!"

A water twister flew out of its tail and it automatically dove into the Twister.

As the Milotic dove into the Twister and it glowed a pale jade green, making the water shimmer a deep sea green.

"Use Water Pulse!"

The water around Milotic flew out and created an orb of water around its body.

"Psychic and Aurora Beam!"

The sea green glow of the water merged into a light lavender colour.

Ice spiraled out from a part of the water cage and surrounded the Milotic.

It had frozen into hard brittle ice.

"Surf!"

The ice broke and shards of frozen water shot out everywhere, shimmering in the sun.

"That was beautiful!" Marina yelled into the mic.

Nurse Joy couldn't speak but stood up and clapped.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed.

"I would not expect anything less of May Maples! And that was better than I thought it would be!" Mr. Contesta said.

May beamed and bowed to the crowd, "Thank you!"

Then she returned her Milotic, walking back to the contestants place.

As soon as she went down, she brushed against Drew who just looked down and smirked, "Nervous?"

May grinned, "Are you?"

Drew shrugged, "Might."

May rolled her eyes and walked away deeper into the room to her friends.

Drew grinned and went out of the room, his hands sweaty and he heard his name being called out, "And now, Drew Hayden's go! Show us what you've got!"

He threw his pokeball into the air.

A strong beam of light lit up the entire stage and blinded everyone.

Then a faint woodsy smell spread out.

"Masquerain! Use Bubble then Water Gun and Aqua Glow!"

Bubbles flew out around the bug type then water forced them into an orb then it flew outwards to the crowd, glowing a dark blue.

"Psybeam then Morning Sun!"

A beam of pulsing purples and blues engulfed the orb of bubbles, and then they exploded one by one.

Suddenly a shining light made the explosion of bubbles reflect beams of light everywhere, creating an underwater effect in the gym.

"Silver Wind and finally… Windy Ice!"

Silver winds blew around the stage, making the water patterns disappear.

It turned into a tornado then it suddenly froze.

"Signal Beam!"

It shattered.

"And that's the end for Mr. Hayden's show! What did the judges think?" Marina asked.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed.

"That was a beautiful show but, sorry Mr. Hayden, May's performance was more spectacular." Nurse Joy said nervously.

Mr. Contesta shook his head, "I disagree, this performance was equally strong as Miss Maples' but hers looked more beautiful. This has grace and used lingering effects in its moves. Well done, Mr. Hayden!"

Drew grinned and returned his bug type.

Then he walked down to the waiting room.

Marina grinned at the crowd, "Do you want some more?"

The crowd screamed back, "YES!"

"Are you _sure_ you want more?" Marina taunted.

The yelling from the audience was deafening when Marina pointed her arm at the stairs, "Then welcome our very own, Dawn Bluenight!"


	8. Who's Up?

**OMG! I UPDATED!**

**Smile!**

**The votes go towards Brunetteshipping, will it end like that?**

**Please vote!**

**The next chapter, the votes end!!!**

**Brunetteshipping: 5**

**Contestshipping: 3**

**Advancecloneshipping (RichieXMay): 0**

**Islandgymshipping (RudyXMay): 0**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Show us what you got, Piplup!"

The penguin pokemon flew out and let out a beam of water.

It landed on the ground and gave two fingers in the shape of a 'V' to the camera.

"Now, use Bubble!"

Bubbles flew everywhere and began to make a shape.

"Icy Wind!"

Freezing air jetted from the Piplup's tiny wings and the bubbles half froze and floated into a more clear shape.

"Now Ice Beam!"

Piplup shot a beam of ice and the shape froze.

The bubble ringed around a plate of frozen water and it was in the shape of a heart.

The crowd _oohed_ and _aahed_ as they saw the shape come to life.

"Drill Peck!"

Piplup jumped to the top of the heart and drill downwards.

The heart cracked into half and fell on the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

_Paul, that was for you._

"That was a truly excellent piece of art from our Dawn! What will the judges say this time?"

"Excellent! The use of the Icy Wind to flatten some bubbles was inspirational!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Remarkable, Dawn! Remarkable!" Mr. Suzuki said pleasantly.

"You show great potential for… Forgive me, a rookie. I expect great performances from you, Dawn." Mr. Contesta said loudly.

Marina grinned, "Great job, Dawn! Now, the show _must_ go on!"

And so the performances carried on.

"Now the judges must choose 8 people from all of the 52 participants! Let's give them 5 minutes for choosing!"

Gossiping broke out through the hall and the contestants shuffled nervously.

Drew flicked his hair, not betraying his inner feelings.

_Am I going to be eliminated? Am I going to lose in my fifth contest in Pallet High?_

May on the other hand was bouncing with excitement.

_Even if I lost, I showed I got potential!_

Dawn was biting through all her nails.

_Oh my god! I cannot believe I screwed up at the Icy Wind part! It was supposed to make crystals instead of a mirror! … I hope no one noticed…_

As the clock ticked down to its last seconds, Mr. Contesta stood up, "I got the winners."

The clock buzzed and he announced loudly, "The first of the eight coordinators is… May Maples!"

May beamed and walked up the stairs, standing on one of the eight circles on the stage.

"The next one is… Drew Hayden!"

Screams blew the stage as Drew smirked at his fans.

"The third best in the Appeals round will be, Kayla Robbins!" (**This character is for my friend, Kayla Robbins!**)

She smiled and blew a kiss to the audience.

She had light brunette hair that flowed down her shoulders and reached to the small of her back.

She had intelligent brown eyes and she was fingering a pokeball.

She walked next to May and smiled happily.

Mr. Contesta then said, "Now, Dawn Bluenight, lease come out! You are our fourth best!"

Dawn came out, shaky and smiling weakly.

She stood next to Drew and wiped her forehead.

After that, four more people came out.

There was Matt Todds.

He was a black haired boy with sharp purple eyes.

Then Jane Wyte.

She was a blond with green eyes.

Kyle Johnston came bounding up the stage next.

He had brunette hair with brown eyes.

Then Alexia Nixon came out.

May couldn't really figure out if Alexia was a boy or a girl.

He or she had long red hair with gold eyes.

But then Alexia had a masculine face with a feminine body.

May decided to call Alexia a shim.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Yup!**

**Childish.**


	9. The Winner of This Round?

… **I thank FOXXie ROXXie who voted last. So it is officially a Brunetteshipping…**

MMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGO

"Now it is time to have the battles! The computer will randomly choose two people to battle against each other… Now start!"

The screen behind the stage burst into colour as cards began to shuffle automatically.

After a few seconds, the cards spread out and flipped.

"And we have our results! It is: Matt Todds versus Kyle Johnston, May Maples versus Jane Wyte, Dawn Bluenight versus Alexia Nixon and Drew Hayden versus Kayla Robbins! The first match will be Matt and Kyle, take the stage!" Marina said triumphantly.

Matt strode out of the contestants room and smiled at Kyle who was staring at him curiously at him.

"And take out your pokemon and we will start." Marina told them, looking at them both in the eyes.

Matt threw his pitch-black pokeball in the air just as Kyle just tapped the button on his pokeball.

An Eevee shot out of the Dark Ball and its fur gleamed.

Matt grinned at the dark type and nodded.

Kyle just smirked as a Skitty bounced on the stage from the Quick Ball.

"Now… Begin!"

"Kit! Use Attract and Allure." Kyle ordered.

A heart shot out from Kit's tail and flew towards the Umbreon, a wave of red following it.

"Darky, dodge and use Dark Wave." Matt said calmly.

Darky dodged it and shot a pulse of black into the Allure, shooting it back to Kit.

Kit was swamped with the Dark Wave and heard Kyle say, "Kit! Use Blizzard and Thunder!"

Snow flew out from its mouth, making an icy cold shield around the Skitty and then electric sparks shot out from its paw, heating up the ice, making it melt and become lethal.

The electric sparked water flew to Darky and shocked it.

Matt bit his lip, "Darky! Use your Healing Tune!"

The Eevee opened its mouth and an eerie song floated from it.

Everything seemed to slow down.

The sparks on its fur died down and its scorch marks faded away.

"Kit, now use your Assist on Eevee!" Kyle yelled, taking advantage of its momentary weakness.

The Skitty shot a Psychic attack on the Eevee and it was super effective.

It was lifted into the air and slammed repeatedly on the floor by Kyle's commands.

Matt growled in annoyance and said to Darky, "Use Nightshade! Then use Double Kick!"

The normal type shot out black orbs at the Skitty, distracting it.

Then it ran to it, hitting Kit with all of its paws.

Kyle lost more points and he swore, "Kit! Use Water Pulse!"

Matt smirked, "Darky! Use Safeguard!"

Kit shot a charged water orb and shot it at the Eevee, but it deflected and flew back to itself.

It slammed against the wall and fell.

Matt smiled, "Great job, Dark! Now use your-"

A bright glow cut him off as Kit began to rise on its feet, its legs lengthening and growing in size.

Kyle smiled, "Kit! You're now a Delcatty!"

Kit purred and smiled evilly for a cat at Eevee.

Matt scowled, "Darky, use Extremespeed and Flaming Bite!"

The Eevee ran at the Delcatty at an impossible speed and leapt at it, its teeth flaming.

Kyle yelled, "Kit, Dig and make tunnels!"

Kit jumped underground and tunnelled everywhere.

"Dark! Use _your_ Dig and use Shadow Hunt!"

The Eevee jumped into the hole the Delcatty made and shadows disappeared, trailing into the hole.

Matt and Kyle watched nervously to see what would happen.

Kyle then smirked, "Water Pulse!"

In that instance, bright blue light shone from the holes and Darky flew out of the hole.

It cried in pain and collapsed.

"Darky! Please, use your Midnight Song!" Matt pleaded.

The Eevee turned darker and darker as its skin began to pulse.

Dark notes sounded from its mouth as it began to turn black.

Full moons etched on its skin and its eyes opened.

Kyle glared at the Eevee.

"Kit! While it's singing, use your Hyper Beam!"

The Delcatty began to charge up for a beam as the Eevee continuously darken.

Soon the Eevee opened its eyes, which were crimson now.

Matt grinned, "Darky, use Hyper Beam back!"

The now Umbreon shot out a powerful beam of energy at the same time as Delcatty.

An explosion blew across the stadium.

"And who won this exciting round?" Marina asked cautiously.

Both of the pokemon were knocked out.

The points seemed to be the exact same amount until…

"Since the points and the pokemon are in the same amount and condition… We will have to resort to a final attempt to get this round's winner."

MMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGOMMGO

**Cliffie!**


	10. Rewriting

**Hey guys!**

**I'm not giving up this story, but I'm going to rewrite it, so just hold on tight until I get the new story up!**

**(I made ENORMOUS mistakes in that previous one)**

**I'm going to call it: Learning to Live, Learning to Love**

**~Shady is logging off!**


	11. An announcement

Actually, I'm really sorry... I'm going to pass this story over to a really awesome person on called 'Hidden in Sunlight'. I'm sorry to say that I've lost all my inspiration for , and I'm just going to say that Hidden in Sunlight's going to rewrite some fics. She'll rewrite (hopefully) Learning To Love, Kept Back One Year (a Harry Potter fic), and Is It Destiny?

Sorry about this again... She may change the entire story, I should warn! (Her head's all crazy and stuff!)

~ Logging out, ShadX! (And for the final time, to my regret)


End file.
